Season
by Reservation Red
Summary: Shizuru has found a lie. ShizNat NatShiz Natsuki Kuga Shizuru Fujino


**N**atsuki sat at the furthest edge of the couch from Shizuru as they watched a T.V show. The screen flickered colors as a high-speed chase ensured. Guns and cop sirens rang from the T.V's speakers. Shizuru glanced over at Natsuki to see that she had not blinked for twenty seconds.

She picked up her tea without a word and softly sipped it.

The T.V continued its loud, blaring actions as the hostage of the situation was screaming. Louder gunshots broke through the speakers. Natsuki made a grunt in response at a fatal move the protagonist did and made it out alive.

"Unbelievable," Natsuki sighed but kept watching the T.V.

Shizuru looked over at Natsuki with a smile. Those green eyes did not waver. Shizuru closed her eyes before getting up.

"Gomen," she excused herself, "I will be in the kitchen, Natsuki."

The girl didn't respond, but Shizuru knew she understood. Shizuru walked around the couch, the longer route, for the sake of not interrupting Natsuki's concentration.

Another gun shot rang out. Shizuru flicked her hair to the side once she came upon the kitchen. Her smile faltered with her shoulders.

The mirror on the wall was used to value herself as she walked over to it. Cardinal eyes looked unresponsive and tired, distressed.

She couldn't find a modest reason to keep her antics up while she was alone. It wasn't of her being to lie to herself. Shizuru smoothed down her hair with her hand before deciding staying put any further would be out of vanity.

Shizuru walked to the sink and placed her cup beside it. She glanced down to knowingly find dirtied dishes, waiting to be washed. She figured they had to be a day old by now by the way the mayonnaise was crusted on a plate. She glanced over her shoulder into the dark living room, seeing bursts of light from the T.V.

Shizuru returned her gaze upon the unwashed dishes. She closed her eyes once again.

It was not in her nature.

She reopened them and stared out the window. A full moon lazed in the sky as wisps of clouds slinked by.

How Shizuru missed the summer atmosphere. She missed the nights where Natsuki would whisk her away on her Ducati and ride by the moon-glittering ocean. The taste of sea salt and the relaxing sprays of the waves had always lulled Shizuru into a hazy state of relaxation. The summer's magic had worked out the knots between them through regular bike rides. As the crisp autumn wind crept the clouds along, Shizuru could not help but feel at a loss. She felt the enchantment end as summer grew colder and the ocean choppier until it was nothing but unpleasant.

Another loud, final bang of a gun echoed through the apartment. The dying words of the protagonist was heard as he said something endearing to his special person.

Shizuru could see her gaze in the pristine window's reflection. Dark, smoldering crimson eyes were deep in troubling thoughts. Her eyes held a sharp edge like her crimson naginata.

She sighed softly, under the noise of commercials.

It wasn't summer's fault. Shizuru knew better.

Once the warm season ended, Natsuki began burrowing into her hole of an apartment for the long winter ahead.

"I hate rain" she would always say as the pitter patter on the roof announced its presence. Shizuru knew better than to prod at her pouting as it resulted in Natsuki wanting to drive in the rain despite her statement.

No longer did they ride on the Ducati together or walk on the ocean's sand. Instead, they stayed home with most of the lights off. Natsuki would participate in brooding and Shizuru would simply watch. They hardly went out to a place unless it was to the shopping district where Natsuki would busy herself with lingerie while Shizuru grocery shopped. It was the only moment where Natsuki seemed to let herself free from her meditation of being sour.

However, when the sun shined just bright enough and the clouds were out of sight, Natsuki would smile in the morning and greet her with a kiss.

Shizuru looked outside to see if she could indicate tomorrow's weather.

_When was the last time the sun was out?_

Shizuru was giving self-pity. It was unhealthy and unbecoming of her. She gave up on predicting and returned to her house life.

She turned on the faucet and watched the steaming, hot water pour into the sink, consuming the dishes.

It had felt that the whole summer, being with Natsuki, getting closer to her, and then becoming a couple, was a lie. The season had changed and did not reflect what they had in the summer. It became mere memories and longing.

Natsuki was not the most romantic or giving, but Shizuru knew Natsuki knew better than to be this isolated.

"Shizuru," Natsuki announced herself into the kitchen.

Shizuru propped herself back up to a smile and cheery attitude.

"Ara, what is my Natsuki doing in the kitchen? I never seen such a thing." She put a hand to the side of her face in a surprised expression. Natsuki blushed. Life was kissed upon those cheeks for once.

"I...I was just seeing what you were doing." She grumbled in a familiar manner, crossing her arms. Shizuru smiled and turned around to turn off the faucet.

"Your consideration flatters me." Shizuru said in a genuine tone. Natsuki wasn't sure if it was Shizuru being Shizuru or actual happiness from such an act.

"However, Natsuki, I believe I can handle the kitchen without your assistance." She said. Natsuki grumbled more and continued to be prideful about helping. Shizuru turned back to the unwashed dishes.

"Oi," Natsuki intervened. "Those are my dishes."

Shizuru felt her girlfriend beside her and moved over to make room.

"So determined," Shizuru complimented. Natsuki's face was red from either the hot water or the compliment.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki dipped her hands into the sink, searching for the dishes through soap bubbles. From the facial expression, Natsuki was not used of this water temperature.

"Let me help you, Natsuki." Shizuru moved over and gently took hold of her wrist with both hands.

Natsuki's attention was on her actions as she delicately rolled up her turtleneck's sleeves.

"I remember Natsuki saying how she disliked her clothes being wet and clingy." Shizuru remarked.

Natsuki was unsure how to respond. Her thoughts couldn't help but be pulled into some perverted corner.

"Shizuru," Natsuki commented while Shizuru went to roll up the other sleeve. "Don't be thinking such perverted things."

Shizuru finished and glanced up at Natsuki. She closed her eyes, turning her head with a hand on the side of her face, and gave a surprised gasp.

"Ah, Natsuki's mind is full of imagination. It makes me so embarrassed." Her Kyoto-accent carried her voice. Natsuki flinched and glared at Shizuru at playing her words against her.

"Ara, Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped while taking a step away, waving a hand at her lover. "Now my mind has grown a wild imagination!"

Natsuki growled.

"Whatever," she barked, quickly scrubbing at the dishes with a passionate temper.

Shizuru smiled and turned around to see Natsuki burning a hole in the dish with her frantic scrubbing.

The T.V blared again with a familiar tune as Natsuki's show came back on. Shizuru's eyes glanced over with dismay. Natsuki remained oblivious.

"Natsuki's show is back on." She reminded. Natsuki looked over her shoulder before glancing at Shizuru.

"I can watch it later." Natsuki murmured with some shyness as she continued to clean the dishes. Shizuru smiled and walked over to hug Natsuki's side. Her head rested against the girl's shoulder and she closed her eyes. The smell of the summer ocean returned to her senses.

She could feel Natsuki get tense, but she wanted to savor this moment. Even if it was just a moment long.

Shizuru had missed simple moments like these with her Natsuki.

"Shizuru," a rare, soft voice called out. Shizuru opened her eyes and gazed up at Natsuki. Her mint green eyes were warm.

"Are you done with your cup?" She pointed to it.

"Yes, but Natsuki shouldn't worry her-"

"I got it." She grumbled with a betraying red blush on her face. She swiped the cup up and began giving it the clean down of its life. "Don't worry about it, Shizuru."

"Arigato, my Natsuki." Shizuru tilted her head and kissed near the girl's ear. Natsuki shuddered in return as the cup shook with her nervous hands.

"Yo..You're welcome." Natsuki's eyes were squeezed close and her smile was crooked. A satisfying, Shizuru-approved blush was still on her face. Shizuru stayed by Natsuki's side as the girl cleaned up.

The faucet was turned back on to rinse the dishes. Shizuru's ears transformed the hushing sound of the water running into the sound of waves. The smell of Natsuki was the salty ocean by the cliffs. The apartment's heater became the summer's night. Her senses were becoming calm and hazy as the line between relaxation and pleasure was blurred.

Until summer came, Shizuru was rather comfortable with just staying in the apartment with her Natsuki. It held all the accommodations she needed and more.

"I love you, Shizuru." Natsuki's voice said as Shizuru found the kitchen quiet. The dishes were already rinsed and now sat drying. A soft but reassuring arm around her waist.

Shizuru smiled happily.

"I love you too, Natsuki."

Perhaps Natsuki forgot that it was autumn, Shizuru wasn't sure, but there was absolute truth in those simple, soft words.

A truth Shizuru could never leave or grow old of- no matter what season of Natsuki there was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong> I believe this was long over-due. <strong>

**Constructive reviews are always welcomed, please.**


End file.
